Tyler Sederwall
Versus . Tyler Sederwall (formerly AttackingTucans) is a Let's Player on Youtube. He has done six Let's Plays so far: TLoZ: Majora's Mask,'' Super Mario Advance'', Pikmin, Disney's The Haunted Mansion,'' Super Mario 3D World'' and The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. He is currently making two more Let's Plays, Super Mario: Star Road and Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze. He has also made videos of Slender, The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb, Cards Against Humanity, Organ Trail and Frogger Adventures: Temple of the Frog. In July 2012, a Vlog channel called Attacking2Cans was created, which has recently been continued after over a year of being inactive. On October 1, 2012, he started an update show called "Tucan Time". On January 11 2014, he started the So Real! Podcast with Donnabellez. However, only two videos for the podcast have been uploaded, the last one being uploaded in late January 2014. Tyler has said that the podcast will most likely continue during the summer. He has also participated in several tournaments hosted by TheRunawayGuys. Versus Some of his most notable LPs are "Versus", a specialized form of Let's Playing which involves two LPers racing to complete a game. In early 2013, a channel was made for Versus series featuring him and JoshJepson (although they have had three guests on the channel so far, StephenPlays, TheCompletionist, NintendoCapriSun and GameboyLuke) to be uploaded, as they would previously upload the videos to their personal channels. He has participated in eleven of these particular LPs so far: six with JoshJepson (Super Mario Sunshine, Luigi's Mansion, Super Mario 64, TLoZ: Ocarina of Time, Banjo-Kazooie, Super Smash Bros. Melee), one with Donnabellez (Super Mario Galaxy), one with YoshiToMario (Minecraft Parkour Versus), one with NintendoCapriSun (Megaman 1) and one with Lucahjin (Sonic Adventure 2); two more with Josh (New Super Luigi U ''and Minecraft Invasion Versus) are'' currently in progress. In early 2014, he did a stream where he raced against his old Let's Play of Majora's Mask. Ironically, despite "Versus" LPing being his "creation", he is usually the loser; still he has won three Versus so far, Ocarina of Time Versus, Super Luigi U Versus and Sonic Adventure 2 Versus. He has participated in several mini-Versus, including Surgeon Simulator 2013, Super Monkey Ball, Dig Dug and Donkey Kong. And, he has been involved in two series of MOOSE, a form of Versus where each player will take turns at choosing a level, and then both players will race the chosen level. This will happen until one player has lost five levels, making that player the loser and the other the winner. He has participated in Super Mario Galaxy MOOSE and Super Mario Sunshine MOOSE. Another form of Versus that AttackingTucans has been involved with is Battle Bingo. In Battle Bingo, each player is given a 5x5 Bingo Card with missions on that the players must complete in a row on the Bingo card. However, at regular intervals a missile will hit one space on the Bingo card, meaning that the mission on that space does not count, even if a player has already completed it. Tyler has made three episodes of Super Mario 64 Battle Bingo with JoshJepson. In May 2014, an announcement video was uploaded to the Versus channel (to celebrate 100,000 subscribers on the channel) announcing the arrival of the Versus Website. On the website fans are able to check the results of all Versus featuring AttackingTucans and JoshJepson, form their own Battle Bingo cards, enter Community Versus easier (as opposed to the older method of using e-mails) and many other things. Style His humor usually consists of inappropriate content. This was especially made evident when he celebrated his 69th episode of Majora's Mask and made an effort to be as inappropriate as he, and guest commentator Lucahjin, could in reference to the episode's number. During versus, he sometimes plays games with the other person and always finds ways to make them innapproprate (i.e. 20 Questions, Marry Date Kill, Never Have I Ever, Would You Rather?). He is also notable for being exceptionally loud during failure or anger moments during his LPs (especially Versus), so much so that several people on YouTube have occasionally fantasized about him screaming in unison with Chuggaaconroy (who is himself known for being very loud). One noteworthy example is in an episode of his Majora's Mask LP, after doing a Spider-House, he got 20 Rupees instead of the Giant Wallet. Following that, he screamed at the top of his lungs for 30 seconds while spin-attacking all over the place. There was even a message in the video to turn down the volume in order to prevent going deaf. In an episode of New Super Luigi U Versus, Tyler stated that he feels like his channel is more about himself rather than the games he is playing. He had an older account called "SuperTwitterWhore" which he deleted because "he didn't liked the name" (Mentioned in Super Mario 64 Versus, Super Mario Galaxy Versus, So Real! Podcast, And Super Mario Sunshine Versus) List of Let's Plays *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64, August 17, 2010–May 8, 2012) *Super Mario Bros Advance 2 (GBA, January 3, 2012–May 29, 2012) *Pikmin (GCN, July 1st 2012–September 15, 2012) *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (GCN, September 30, 2012–June 4, 2013) *Frogger's Adventures: Temple of the Frog (GBA, June 11, 2013–July 18, 2013) *The Haunted Mansion (GCN, June 10, 2013–August 8, 2013) *Little King's Story (Wii, June, 2013–July 4, 2013) COMPLETED *Super Mario 3D World (Wii U, November 22, 2013–February 6, 2014) REMOVED * Organ Trail (Flash, April 24, 2014–May 31, 2014) * Super Mario 64: Star Road (Super Mario 64 Hack, February 16, 2014–June 26, 2014) * Legend of Zelda: Zelda's Birthday (Ocarina of Time Hack, June 20, 2014–July 20, 2014) * Tony Hawk's American Wasteland (Xbox/PC, July 7, 2014 - October 20, 2014) * Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 (PC, July 15, 2014–February 1, 2015) * Super Mario 64: Online Multiplayer (August 4, 2014–October 22, 2014) SuperJeenius * The Legend of Zelda (NES, November 13, 2014–February 3, 2015) * Pikmin 2 (GCN, November 19, 2014–???) * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Wii, February 16, 2015–February 26, 2015) Julie, discontinued * Kaizo Mario 64 (Super Mario 64 Hack, May 24, 2015–???) * Prison Architect (PC, August 20, 2015–November 20, 2015) * Super Mario 63 (Flash, June 7, 2015–November 6 2015) * Undertale (PC, November 13, 2015– ???) Current Let's Plays * Sims 3 * Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 * Pikmin 2 List of Versus *Super Mario Sunshine Versus (Ft. JoshJepson) (June 18, 2011–May 24, 2012); ' Winner JoshJepson' *Super Mario Galaxy Versus (Ft. Donnabellez) (June 9, 2012–April 11, 2013); Winner: Donnabellez *Luigi's Mansion Versus (Ft. JoshJepson) (June 29, 2012–September 28, 2012); Winner: JoshJepson *Super Mario 64 Versus (Ft. JoshJepson) (February 6, 2013–May 30, 2013); Winner: JoshJepson ''' *Ocarina of Time Versus (Ft. JoshJepson) (March 2, 2013–July 13, 2013); '''Winner: Tyler Sederwall *Minecraft Parkour Versus (Ft. YoshitoMario) (July 22, 2012–???) *Sonic Adventure 2 Versus (Ft. Lucahjin) (July 12, 2013–December 20, 2013)loser Tyler Sederwall *Super Smash Bros. Melee Versus (Ft. JoshJepson) (September 27, 2013–January 18, 2014) *Banjo Kazooie Versus (Ft. JoshJepson) (October 2, 2013–February 13, 2014) Winner: JoshJepson *Mega Man 1 Versus (Ft. NintendoCapriSun) (January 31, 2014–February 14, 2014) Winner: NintendoCapriSun *New Super Luigi U Versus (Ft. JoshJepson) (February 1, 2014–June 21, 2014) Winner: Tyler Sederwall *Majora's Mask Versus (racing his LP self from 2010) (livestream cut short due to his emulator speeding up in-game timers to the point where mini-games were impossible) March 2014 * Minecraft Invasion Versus (Ft. JoshJepson) (May 14, 2014–Present) * Super Mario Sunshine Versus 2 (Ft. JoshJepson) (September 20, 2014–May 24, 2015) Winner: JoshJepson * Limbo Versus (Ft. JoshJepson) (November 21, 2014-January 30, 2015) Winner: Tyler Sederwall * Portal Versus (Ft. JoshJepson) (March 3, 2015-March 27, 2015) Winner: JoshJepson * Super Mario Galaxy 2 Versus (Ft. JoshJepson) (June 1, 2015–November 10, 2015) Winner: Tyler Sederwall * Wind Waker HD Versus (Ft. JoshJepson) (June 6, 2015-October 2, 2015) Winner: JoshJepson * Splatoon Versus (Ft. JoshJepson) (December 12, 2015-January 20, 2016) Winner: Tyler Sederwall * Pokemon FireRed 3-way Versus (Ft. JoshJepson and GameboyLuke) (March 4, 2016-Present) * Donkey Kong Country Versus (Ft. JoshJepson) (Apr 13, 2016-July 19, 2016) Winner: Tyler Sederwall * Super Mario 64 4-Way Versus (Ft. JoshJepson, ProtonJon and NintendoCapriSun) (June 23, 2016-Present) Other Series *Slender (July 28, 2012–August 17, 2012) *The Binding Of Isaac: Wrath Of The Lamb (September 14, 2012–February 10, 2013) *Cards Against Humanity (August 20, 2012–August 31, 2012) *Link's Crossbow Training (Ft. Squllistipated) (September 6, 2013–September 15, 2013) *Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes (October 22, 2015–Present) Squillistipated Other Channels He also made the channel Sederwall (his last name) on June 16, 2009, which he mainly used for miscellaneous videos before creating AttackingTucans, but revamped it on September 27 for his musical career. On July 16, 2012, Tyler created his second channel, Attacking2Cans, for vlogs. He currently has 12 vlogs uploaded. Due to positive feedback on Super Mario Sunshine Versus and Luigi's Mansion Versus, in early 2013 a Versus channel was made for JoshJepson and AttackingTucans (and sometimes guests) to upload Versus videos, as opposed to when they would upload the videos on their personal channels. So far there has been a Super Mario 64 Versus, Ocarina of Time Versus, Banjo- Kazooie Versus, Super Smash Bros. Melee Versus, New Super Luigi U Versus, Mega Man 1 Versus, a second Super Mario Sunshine Versus, Limbo Versus, Super Mario Galaxy 2 Versus, Zelda: Wind Waker HD Versus, Splatoon Versus and various mini-series such as MOOSEs, Battle Bingos and one-offs. Four more Versus are currently in progress, Pokemon FireRed Three way vs w/ GameboyLuke, Donkey Kong Country Versus and Super Mario 64 4-Way Versus (ft. ProtonJon and NintendoCapriSun) and an upcoming Pokemon Go Versus. Category:List of Let's Players Category:TheRunawayGuys Category:Versus